


Those Blues Got Me Droolin'

by xGlitterBabyx (MysticSorcha)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Community: glam_kink, M/M, Military, Military Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticSorcha/pseuds/xGlitterBabyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Glam_Kink prompt left by <b>i_amthecosmos</b></p><p>So it turns out that Brad loves men in uniform-as long as it's a Marine uniform. </p><p>...Have a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Blues Got Me Droolin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_amthecosmos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/gifts).



> I hope i did this justice!!!! A HUGE thank you to my amazing beta **Leela_Cat** for taking a fine-toothed comb and not letting me slip by with ANYTHING! I'm forever grateful!
> 
> Fills my Kink_Bingo Square: Authority Figures

It had been a while since Brad had spoken to Adam, because they'd both been busy with their own projects. He wondered idly what Adam was up to as he flipped through the channels, before something caught his interest on Ellen.

“Ooh, a man in Dress Blues, rawr.” Brad threw his legs up, snuggling into his couch to wait for the commercials to end so he could drool over the Marine on TV. _Now why would Ellen have a Marine on her show? Not that she_ shouldn’t _; it’s just rather odd._

His musings were interrupted when Ellen came back on. “And now, the moment you’ve _all_ been waiting for, I’m sure!” The crowd screamed, drowning out what Ellen had said.

“Damn it, fucking teenagers.” As Brad took a sip of his glass of water, he choked, flailing his arms and falling off the couch when he saw who walked out.

Adam.

 _In a fucking_ Marine _uniform?_

Brad couldn’t decide which idea to run with first, his mind was acting as if it were on the Kamikaze at a carnival.

_New album promotion?_

_Movie?_

_Did he enlist?_

_But if he did, he’d have called me…_

_And yet if he didn’t, he’s going to get so much shit from the military!_

_Interesting political move._

It was perhaps not so widely known that the Marine branch wasn’t as…receptive toward the gay community and even _less_ accepting to the lifting of the “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” law.

Brad was, to say the least, intrigued. There Adam was, in the standard Dress Blues, and his hair shaved into a traditional High-and-Tight. _Oh sweet Jesus._

Adam was always trying to push the envelope, be ahead of everyone else. He was proud of Adam—he’d known and had been intimate with the star when he was just starting to figure out his path in life.

“So, Adam…” Ellen grinned as she situated herself in her chair and Adam sat down regally.

Adam smiled. “Yes?”

“What’s with the Dress Blues? Are you finally owning up to your similarities with Elvis and enlisting?” She was bouncing, as per her usual hyper manner. “I mean, first you kinda look like him and second, you’ve also got some sweet dance moves.”

Brad snorted. “As if he looks like Elvis! Get real, Adam’s totes hotter, you dummy!”

“Well, as I’m sure a lot of you know, I’m promoting my newest album!” Adam crossed his legs and sat back in the chair, smirking.

Ellen caught on. “That didn’t answer the question! Sheesh, what’s the correlation between that and the getup?”

He laughed. “Well, I’m assuming you know that there’s a fight to bring the “Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell” law back into play, _especially_ in the Marine branch of the U.S. Military.”

“So you’re sending a message.”

Adam smirked again, nodding. “Now you’re catching on!”

Brad had to pause his DVR to catch a breath; it was becoming a little too much for him to handle all at once. He hadn’t felt this way toward Adam in _years_ , not since their mutual break up and realization that they were better off friends.

_Best friends._

But, there he was, breathing heavily at seeing one of the hottest men in the universe clad in a Marine Uniform—Brad’s favorite— _and_ stirring up political chaos in the name of Gay Rights.

His pants were a little tight just thinking about it. “Oh dear God, Adam, what are you _doing_ to me?”

He quickly snatched up his phone to text Adam. - _Hey, I just saw you on Ellen, thanks for keeping me in the know! Not.-_

The reply came quickly. – _Sorry, babe, been super busy. I’ll have to make it up to u! Get together soon?_ -

Brad’s huff dissolved into a groan as he crossed his legs, aggravating the interested bulge in his pants. – _Are you free now?_ -

Adam started this problem; he could damn well fix it—best friends and ex-lovers be damned!

Brad palmed his erection, hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but he made the mistake of glancing at the TV screen where Adam was still paused, and still in that uniform.

_Fuck. Why does he have to be so fucking hot all the damn time?_

His phone finally buzzed. – _I am, actually, yeah. Wanna get a bite?-_

_I’ll show you something you could bite._

- _You could come over if you want. Been a while.- “_ A while, my ass, more like a century.” Brad scoffed.

- _Be over in 10 ;)-_

“Ugh!” Brad threw his phone at the other end of his couch in frustration. This was ridiculous! Flipping over, he tried to cushion his _problem,_ but instead the friction made it worse.

_Oh, sweet fucking Jesus, this is ridiculous! What am I, thirteen?_

To be honest, when anyone asked Brad if he was over Adam, he said ‘of course!’ But in reality, he would always be in love with Adam. They were better off as best friends, but that didn't matter.

Finally, after what felt like _days_ , the doorbell rang. Brad shot up from his pathetic position on the couch and ran to the entrance, calming himself before opening the door.

“Oh, fuck you.” He whined. _Of course he’d wear the uniform._

Adam’s eyes widened. “What’d I do?”

_Oh, really?_

The only answer Adam got was Brad yanking him into the apartment by his lapels before shutting the door and shoving him up against the wall, forcing his tongue down Adam's throat.

Hard.

It took Adam a second to realize what was going on, before he politely pushed him away, holding him at arm's length. “What the fuck?”

“You-you, ugh! You _had_ to wear that uniform over here?” Brad flailed.

Poor Adam stood there confused. “Why would it matter what I wear? I just got done with another appearance, and didn’t have time to change.”

“Because! Ugh, have you forgotten _everything_?” He got up into Adam’s face, a smoldering fire burning in his eyes.

It took Adam a second before it dawned on him and a smirk crept across his mouth. “Ohhh, _right_ … You _love_ a man in Dress Blues.”

“Not just love, pretty boy.” Brad winked, his voice filled with sexual tension.

Adam bit his lip nervously. “What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?” Oh, geez, how was he going to break it to Adam that he was still in love and wanted to be fucked senseless?

The apprehension must have shown on his face because Adam asked, “What’s wrong?”

“I…oh, geez…” Brad breathed out, leaning his forehead on Adam’s chest. “You’ll find it crazy.”

Adam snorted. “Crazy? You’re crazy anyway, but I love you that way.” He wrapped his arms around Brad’s torso and pulled him in, his hands rubbing comforting circles on Brad’s back. “Now, tell me.”

“I miss you…”

Adam’s hands stilled. “What?”

Brad huffed. “I _miss_ —“

“No, I _heard_ you, I just don’t understand.”

A whine escaped from Brad’s throat. “Seeing you on the television…seeing you in that uniform…made me realize how much I miss you. It also made me _extremely_ horny, ok? You’re fucking gorgeous.”

A shocked chuckle erupted from Adam as he realized what Brad was saying, much to Brad’s displeasure. “I’m sorry; sorry…that was just…unexpected.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Brad groaned, pushing away from Adam.

Adam grabbed his hand. “No, wait…I…I miss you too.

Brad looked back over his shoulder in disbelief. “Really?”

“Yes, really, you goofball.” Adam pulled him back into a tight hug. “I’ve always missed you.”

Brad, who was still very horny despite the downturn of events, rubbed up against Adam once more. “So did something _else_.”

“I still turn you on, baby?” Adam purred.

“You have no idea.” He reached up and pulled Adam down into a rough kiss, teeth clashing and tongues battling for dominance. It felt so familiar—like he was home again.

As they fought for dominance in the kiss, Brad moved until their bodies were flush together, pressing his hard cock into Adam’s thigh.

“Oh God…” Adam groaned out, gasping for breath.

Brad kissed down Adam's neck, nibbling and sucking over the pulse point as he shamelessly humped his leg. “Mmhmm…”

Adam ran his fingers through Brad’s hair, automatically yanking on it causing Brad to gasp. The familiar battle for dominance was raging through him. “What—“

“Fuck me,” Brad gasped out.

“Huh?”

Brad huffed. “I said, fuck me. Through. The. God. Damned. Wall.”

In a flash, Brad found himself shoved face first up against the wall in the entryway, while Adam pressed his erection against his ass through their clothing.

_How could he have gotten bigger? Fuck. Yes. Please and thank you._

“You want this? Huh?” Adam growled.

 _Now we’re talking._ “Oh god, yes.”

“Yes, _what_ , _Bell_?”

 _So we’re playing_ that _game?_

“Yes, _Sir_.” Brad barked out, writhing his ass against Adam. _God yes_.

Adam growled into Brad’s neck, licking it slowly before biting the soft flesh of his shoulder, causing him to cry out.

“Hands on the wall,” Adam ordered as he shoved Brad’s yoga pants to the floor and kneeled between his legs.

It took a second for Brad to catch up with the order, but his hands slowly slid up to lay flat on the wall beside his head. He groaned as he felt Adam’s fingers slip between his cheeks and pull them apart. “Oh fuck…”

“What was that?” Adam was really getting good at playing this role. “Make sure I can hear you, Recruit, unless you think you’re not up to the task.”

 _Oh Jesus, fucking Mary and Joseph, where’d he learn all this?_ It was so much at once and Brad’s dick was enjoying every minute, except for the fact that it was being ignored. “Fuck!”

Instead of a verbal answer, Brad felt Adam’s strong tongue lick up from his balls to his hole before plunging in deep and hard. It felt so familiar, so sinful that it was all Brad could do to keep from collapsing to the floor in a puddle of mush as Adam worked him open.

“Goddamnit, just fuck me already!” He panted against the wall, his dick aching against his abdomen.

With one final thrust with his tongue, Adam stood up and crowded into Brad.

Brad gasped as he felt Adam’s cockhead press against him, the stiff cloth of Adam’s pants rubbing against his ass. “C’mon, fuck me!”

“Ooh rah!” Adam cried out, thrusting hard into Brad, catching him as his legs gave out. “C’mon, don’t pansy out on me now.”

“Drop the fucking act and give it to me. _Ohmygod,_ I’m gonna _die_!” He was going out of his mind, couldn’t Adam see that?

Finally Adam shoved him against the wall, pounding into him with an arm wrapped tightly around his small waist. “You always felt so amazing, so tight on my dick. Fuck.”

All Brad could muster at that point were moans and other sounds only Adam had ever been capable of forcing out of him. It was perfect.

After a few more hard thrusts, Adam reached down to grab Brad’s dick to stroke him hard in time with his motions. “Come for me. _Now_.”

That was all Brad had been waiting to hear, those four words as he came over Adam’s hand. Not long after, he felt Adam snap his hips one last time before stilling and breathing out heavily.

They slumped to the ground in a heap, Brad finding his way into Adam’s lap and being wrapped in his arms. “That was amazing.”

“Always has been.” Adam kissed his neck softly.

“I really meant it, y’know…” Brad near-whispered, still a little scared to admit it out loud.

The pause Adam was taking made Brad itchy, anxious. He was about to say ‘forget it’ when Adam interrupted. “I know. We’ve been stupid, huh?”

He nodded. “I think we needed it, though.”

“Can we try again?”

“I think we’ll do much better than before. We’re older now. We’ll go farther; we’ve always trusted each other.” Brad nuzzled into Adam’s neck.

Adam hummed appreciatively. “Semper Fidelis.”

“Always.”


End file.
